I'm in love with a ferret
by fayamilie
Summary: On Hermione and Ronald's anniversary when Hermione walks in on something she should have never seen.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry potter or the characters.

I'm in love with a ferret

Chapter One

Ron and myself have been dating for a year today, but he's been so distant lately. Always saying he's busy when I call or he's hanging out with Harry, or that he has to stay at work late with him being an auror now. I wanted to surprise him since he's been so stressed out lately, on my way back from work to our apartment I stop and I pick up his favorite meal. Hopefully he's not too tired out from work today. Our light is on and I immediately jump to the conclusion he's setting up for our anniversary as well. But that quickly changes when I open the door and hear moaning coming from the bedroom. I knew I should have walked away but I of course my curiosity got the better of me.

I walk through the door and see Ron with Pansy pug faced Parkinson. I can't believe what I'm seeing and just from the looks of it I can tell it isn't the first time they've been intimate. I drop everything I'm holding and Ron and Pansy break apart. As I rush from the doorway I hear "you said she wouldn't be here yet!" So they had planned this on our anniversary no less. I almost get to the apartment door when Ron grabbed ahold of my arm and slammed me against the door. "You've ruined everything!" As he starts shaking me, and Pansy stands in the doorway smirking over the events.

Next I know Ron backhands me because I wasn't paying attention to him. I'm in shock, Ron has never hit me before. "You stupid mudblood whore! You always get in the way of everything!" Another slap this time it split my lip and I can feel the blood dripping down. "See what you've done now! You've gotten your dirty blood on the carpet. Get out! NOW!" He finally releases my arm which I'm sure has a bruise of his hand. I run out of there as quick as I can. Such a wonderful anniversary I think to myself. Soon I find myself in Diagon Alley. My heads down because I don't want anyone to see my face which in sure has tears streaming down my face. I stop in front of the Leaky Cauldron and start thinking about getting completely plastered to forget everything tonight. I walk in and up to the bar and ask for a Fire Whiskey I need something with a burn. As I'm downing my fifth one, I hear a voice that has haunted my dreams since we've graduated.

"Granger?" I don't bother turning my head as Draco Malfoy comes up to the bar next to me. I don't want him to see my face and make fun even more. "Bloody hell Granger! What happened?" As he gently grabs my face to look at him. I couldn't look him in the eyes, I know they'd be full of judgement and laughter. "Who did this to you Hermoine?" He asks gently and calmly. A little too calm. I finally look into his eyes and I can see just beneath the surface a storm is brewing.

Next think I know I'm blabbering everything. I can't stop and I start sobbing and the most unexpected thing happened. Draco pulled me into a comforting hug and starts rubbing my back in soothing circles. I'm sobbing all over again this time into his shoulder. "Granger, he's a complete idiot. With Pansy of all people." I finally stop crying and apologize for his stained shirt. "It's just a shirt, will you be okay?" Before I can answer the door slams open and there standing in the door is a very angry Ronald Weasley. Staring daggers at me. "Mudblood!"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in love with a ferret

Chapter two

Previously: Before I can answer the door slams open and there standing in the door is a very angry Ronald Weasley. Staring daggers at me. "Mudblood!"

Draco stands in front of me to stop Ron from getting any closer to me. So protective. It's something I never imagined coming from him let alone for me. You can feel the anger radiating off of him as Ron gets closer to me and Draco pushes me farther behind him. Pansy comes in not long after still with that smug look on her face. Draco stares at her and you can tell he's figured something out, "why did you put weaselbee under an imperius curse!" Of course that makes sense he would do her bidding without any questions. He's not that strong willed. But regardless he cheated on me.

"Oh Draco, someone needed to teach this mudblood that she isn't deserving of anyone. Including Weasley." She smirked at me. "Though he wasn't that hard to get to as I'd imagined. All I needed to do was seduce him, maybe if she wasn't such a prude he wouldn't have come to me for comfort. Who would have figured after a whole year and she still hasn't given it up. At this rate she'll die a lonely virgin!" With that she released Ron from the curse. He of course started looking guilty and apologizing for hitting me and calling me that awful word. "Mione, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you." "Is it true, did you seek her out because we didn't have sex?" "Well it didn't happen exactly like that-" "how long Ron? How many times?!" He started looking very sheepish.

"Since December." He looks away. "Two months Ron, we were together two months and you seek out another woman. Pansy of all people! All because I didn't drop my drawers to you! You always complained about how horrible Draco was for seducing women, and yet standing here with you both he looks like a saint!" I'm out of breath at this point from yelling at this weasel. Wow I just called my boyfriend, correction ex boyfriend a weasel. Well I guess it suits him now. "Mia come with me, you can stay with me at the manor until you figure out a living situation." He takes my hand and we apparate out of the pub and I'm back here to a lace that's haunted my dreams since our last year at Hogwarts. I subconsciously rub my arm where Bellatrix branded me all those years ago.

The word still a nasty bright red. Draco sees my actions and pulls me in for another comforting hug and I take in his smell. Jasmine and sandalwood. My two favorite smells, such a comforting effect. He leads me to the couch in the living room and for the first time in years I actually take in his appearance. The years have been good to him it seems. He no longer slicked his hair back and let it free fall over his face. His jaw had more of an angle to it and his face slimmer. His eyes, oh what they do to me. The stormy icy blue that I've stared into so many times. Swirling with a million emotions at once. Anger, guilt, sadness, loneliness, lust.

Exhaustion taking over I lean against his muscular frame and I can feel the abs under his black v neck tee. He pulls me closer and rest his chin upon my head and we fall asleep with me laying on his chest. My god I'm cuddling with my enemy. The man whose tormented me for years and by god I'm in heaven. Within minutes I'm fast asleep and for the first time since the war and graduation I fall into a peaceful sleep. No nightmares and I can thank the man underneath me.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in love with a ferret

Chapter three

Previously: Within minutes I'm fast asleep and for the first time since the war and graduation I fall into a peaceful sleep. No nightmares and I can thank the man underneath me.

Im awoken to the suns glare, and a insufferable heat. Confusion hits as I remember my room faces the opposite direction of the sun and I always keep the apartment cold so I can bundle up. All of sudden my pillow moves. Wait! Pillows don't move. I jump up and come face to face with Narcissa Malfoy. Everything comes back and hits me like a ton of bricks, Ron and Pansy, meeting Draco and him bringing me back here. "Uh, good morning Mrs. Malfoy." She just nods and turns to Draco's sleeping form and gently starts to shake him. "Draco, dear wake up, it's time for breakfast." "Mia not now. Later." She looks at me with a knowing smile and walks towards the kitchen.

Leaving me blushing scarlet. "Draco! Get up. This instant or so help me I'll hex you into next week and back!" As I start shoving him, nothing not even a single budge. Narcissa comes back with a bucket full of water. Ice cold I'm assuming. This must be a normal occurrence for her to have a bucket. Next thing I know Draco is jumping up from the coach screaming. "BLOODY HELL!" I started giggling, I mean the look on his face. You'd think the dark lord himself just walked in on him cuddling a muggle. His gaze snaps to me and he Slytherin trademark smirk appears on his face. He starts moving towards me in long purposeful strides.

"Something funny Granger?" A predator closing in on it's prey. A snake preparing for the killing strike. I turn to run but it's too late he's entrapped me in his arms and now I'm just as soaked as him. I scream, as he lifts me up and slams me playfully back onto the couch and starts tickling relentlessly. "Draco-hahaha-stop- hahaha-please!" Finally he relents on his attack and I realize we have an audience. His mother watching from the kitchen door frame. A smile gracing her face and Draco looks toward her with that dazzling smile of his. Woah, wait dazzling.

Hermione no! This man is your tormentor! Yeah a hot tormentor. Wait no, no, no, no! "Mia, you joining us for breakfast or not?" Draco's voice pulls me from my thoughts and son of a gun I'm blushing again. "After were done with breakfast I'll heal your face while Draco grabs your clothing from your apartment." Narcissa states looking between me and her son. With a mouth full of food I just nod. Draco is done within a matter of minutes and apparates to my old apartment I'm assuming. Narcissa leads me to the bathroom so she can disinfect my face before healing it. After she's done she grabs me shampoo and conditioner, as well as a towel, toothbrush, toothpaste, and body wash.

I lose myself in my thoughts about what has happened in the last 24 hours. Here I am in the house where I was tortured for being a muggle. Yet I'm not afraid I feel more safe and content then I did in the Gryffindor common room. How odd. Realizing I've wasted enough time I step out the shower and grab the towel and dry myself off as well as my hair. I drape the towel over the curtain rod and turn to look at myself in the mirror. My hair is longer now and much less unruly, it's straighter now only curling at the ends. My body more lean and shapelier, I've filled out nicely.

I can't for the life of me figure out why he couldn't wait. Why did it he have to turn to her. I sink down to the floor and tears start pooling out of my eyes before I can get ahold of my emotions. The door opens and there standing with clothes is the Slytherin god himself. I'm too far gone in my emotions to care that I'm not decent or that I'm stark naked in front of my enemy. He doesn't leave like I expect him to do he closes the door and drops my clothing on the sink countertop and kneels by my trembling frame. "Mia, love look at me." He pulls me in and drapes my towel around my shoulders to cover me then leans my head into the crook of his neck. I finally get some Gryffindor courage to look him in the eyes and there in his eyes is the last emotion I ever thought I'd see from a Malfoy.


	4. Authors Note

Please review, and tell me how you guys are liking the story so far. Thank you for all the views!


End file.
